Chapter 240
is the 240th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Inside the Heart Kingdom, Charmy is eating and comments about how the Heart Kingdom food is good while Lolopechka comments about how cute Charmy is. Mimosa thinks about how one problem child likes another, while Noelle tells Lolopechka that she need to stop spoiling Charmy. Lolopechka says that it is okay since Charmy is cute no matter what, which Charmy says that no matter what she is still a gourmand. Suddenly Lolopechka tells Undine to bring up some images from around the kingdom and informs the others the others that the Heart Kingdom is under attack. Lolopechka shows that the enemy has invaded the kingdom from different locations, and that the invaders all have the power of the devil along with being zero stage mages. Lolopechka says that the one among the invaders is the Dark Triad Vanica, and that she is possessed by the devil Megicula. After hearing this, Noelle is angry to hear Megicula's name. Near the border of the Spade Kingdom, Asta and Finral arrive while bringing snacks to the rest of the Black Bulls members. Vanessa is glad that they have brought food, which Grey welcomes them back while Gauche complains that this place doesn't have enough Marie. Suddenly Finral realizes that he has to go pick up from the conference that he is at, which Asta comments about how Finral is really busy today. As Finral is leaving, he says that it will be a long trips and will have to make multiple stops. After Finral leaves, Asta asks about Gauche's studying cursed magic, which Gauche says to not ask him since he and Grey will never go near that house again. Asta asks about Henry, which Grey says that Henry is taking a nap since he can't move much because Charmy is not here at the moment. Asta comments about how Charmy has become addicted to the Spade Kingdom food, which Grey says that Charmy will be Charmy. Asta then asks about Magna and Zora, which Grey says that the two have be going to different place together over the past six months. Suddenly Henry wakes up and informs the others, which Gauche looks outside and notices that their base is floating off the ground. Outside, Dante notices that Yami Sukehiro is not at the base and that he will just play with the Black Bulls while waiting for Yami to show up. Vanessa sends out Rouge, which the base stops moving. Henry uses his magic to remodel the base, which Gauche comments about how they will not have to hold back from this enemy. Both Henry and Gauche fire a spell at Dante but Dante uses his Gravity Magic to stop their spells and level that area. As Gauche is surprised about how strong Dante's spell so strong, Vanessa says that their base would have snapped them in half of it wasn't for Rouge. Dante says that the Black Bulls has a member that can manipulate the natural law and that the Black Bulls has a zero stage mage besides Yami, which he says that he likes that. Suddenly a black slash comes flying at Dante but Dante avoids it. Asta charges at Dante, and says that he is going to fight him. Magic and Spells used References Navigation